Fettucine Fine
by Bladed Darkness
Summary: Neither one of them really attracts the type looking for commitment. Or, sometimes, too much commitment. Blind Date AU. First in a series of random fics set in this same universe tentatively called "We Are."


Title: Fettucine Fine

Author: Bladed Darkness

Category: Once Upon a Time

Summary: Neither one of them really attracts the type looking for commitment. Or, sometimes, too much commitment. Blind Date AU. First in a series of random fics set in this same universe tentatively called "We Are."

Pairings: Swan Queen

Length: 1500+

Rating: K+

* * *

"C'mon Em, I already said yes for you!"

"Well, take it back!"

Ruby Lucas brandished the dress once again, this time directly in front of Emma's eyes, hiding the television. "When's the last time you went out on a date?"

"Mary Margaret."

Ruby blinked, appalled. "That was eight months ago."

"She was giving me the eyes, Ruby!"

"What?"

"The eyes! The mothering eyes!"

"She was looking to settle down!"

"With a baby! Not me!"

Ruby flopped onto the couch next to the blonde, exasperated. "Okay, so it didn't go well, I got it. But seriously, Em, that was _forever_ ago. And my dates haven't been all bad for you, right? Remember Killian?"

"The one with the terrible innuendos who took me to the fish place and then _somehow_ got his prosthetic hand tangled in the knee of the guy from the table over with the wooden leg while in the bathroom?" Emma slumped her head over to look at Ruby, deadpan expression prominent. "Yeah, still not buying that story."

Ruby winced. "Okay, so Killian and August are very happy now, right."

"I said no, Graham."

"Regina, Ruby says she's really sweet."

"So was Robin until he got arrested for shoplifting." She shuffled some of her files around, signing a few and promptly dropping one into the trash. "I have no interest in being set up on another date with someone that you or your... girlfriend, select."

Graham rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish but pleading. "Ruby swears Emma is different. Quiet, polite, would rather be curled up at home, but passionate and playful at the same time. Regina, you both just need the right person to get you to open up and Emma could be that person." It's not the whole truth, but he's trying to sell the idea of the date to the most stubborn and miserly buyer ever.

"Miss Lucas has brought out your dramatic side, Humbert."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?" Emma groaned as she slouched against the back of the couch, wincing as Ruby tossed the dress over her and started her near-trademarked victory howl that, to the distress of their surly landlord, mostly just incited their neighbor's Dalmatian to join in on the racket.

"I do hope you picked an appropriate venue this time. _Pixie Hollow_ reduced my confidence in your competence as my event planner-slash-assistant."

"Executive assistant," Graham shot back, annoyed to be reminded of that failure.

The _Belle and Grille_ is busy, but not particularly loud, thankfully. She's had a stressful day at work thanks to Mallory Drake breathing fire down her back over her staff's incompetence. Honestly, she's not sure if sending Drake to the basement for their meeting was an error or a prank played on the spiteful young woman and herself. Any loudness is sure to drive her headache into migraine territory, but Graham had personally vouched for this restaurant, apparently familiar with the owner.

She gets the distinct impression that the hostess could easily double as a bouncer, but the woman is polite – and solemn – while leading Regina to her table. She quirks an eyebrow as she tracks the woman across the room, taking the long way around to pass through the bar area and whisper into the bartender's ear. A quick skim of online reviews had told Regina that the woman working there tonight – it can only be her, based on the descriptions – makes the drinks strong enough to down even someone with her tolerance.

Her date hasn't arrived yet, so she orders a water to sip while she waits, keeping half an eye on the time.

"Reservation under Humbert, please," Emma grins at Riley, who tries to both scowl at her and remain professional all at once.

"Those wolves set you up again? The rest of your party has arrived." She checks something off and starts to lead Emma towards the tables.

"What gave it away?"

"You're too chicken to ask a woman like that out," Riley replies, voice neutral but eyes glinting. "And you're under-dressed, compared to her. Which is typical, I suppose."

Emma rolls her eyes. "How's Dawn, by the way?" she asks, and Riley sets the napkin of cutlery down a little too forcefully when they reach Emma's date, silently fuming.

Regina could kill Graham. This obsession with setting her up with a blonde has gone too far –

"Hi," she flashes a smile that makes Regina fumble her water glass. "I'm Emma."

She clears her throat. "Regina."

The next few minutes are a flurry of action as Emma is seated and their drinks orders are taken. Regina asks for a glass of wine because Emma may be pretty but she doesn't know if the brains match the beauty. If not, she'll need to sip to temper her acerbic comments.

"So," Emma starts, already feeling the awkwardness settling in and internally cursing it, "how do you know Ruby?"

"Graham is my personal – executive – assistant. He brought her to a company function a few weeks ago."

"Seriously? I _still_ haven't met him. I was beginning to think he didn't exist."

"He's rather reclusive, yes. I had to twist his arm to get him to work for me." Regina's smirk is small and secretive, and it sends a tingle skating down Emma's spine and makes her fingers twitch, so she grasps her napkin tightly once she releases her silverware from the cloth.

There's another pause in the conversation as they order their food, and Emma eyes the woman across from her again, taking in the dark eyes and a navy dress that is positively sinful in a way that ruins her for the color for at least the next few months. They talk about inconsequential things for a while, but eventually the conversation gets past that awkward small talk and straight into awkward personal.

"So are you a Kindle or a page kind of gal?"

Regina stares at her for a moment, mentally shifting from their last topic. "It depends on the situation mostly, though I often purchase a physical copy if I enjoyed the work." She debates with herself for another few seconds. "And yourself?"

"I read," Emma replies with a shrug, and then promptly shoves an appetizer into her mouth.

Well, then, Regina muses.

"Do you travel?" Regina asks, curious.

She chews and hurriedly swallows, "I've been around. I'm, um, I was a foster child."

"Oh." 

"Yeah, so I've bounced around a bit. But I haven't really seen a lot of the places I was at, you know? Not a lot of family trips."

"I understand."

Emma's not sure that she does, but she just nods. "So what it is you do? You mentioned you worked at some company – what field?"

Something about the way Emma twirls her pasta around her fork distracts Regina for a moment, those delicate fingers shifting smooth metal. She follows the forkful with her eyes up to grinning lips and clears her throat. "We're a medical equipment manufacturing company, specializing in heart valves particularly, among other things." She chews a piece of her chicken.

"Wow, that's big. Do you handle the research or are you more of an accountant or lawyer? You have a lawyer vibe."

Regina blinks. "I'm actually the CEO."

Emma closes her eyes, red tinting her face. "I had no idea. I'm sor –"

"Don't be," Regina interrupts, waving her apology off. "It's a bit refreshing, honestly. What about your occupation?"

"I'm a probation officer."

"So you work with criminals," Regina teases, pleased when Emma does not take offense.

"More like supervise."

"You must have many stories."

"A few. I'm not sure they're good first date material though."

Regina smirks, imagining by the recurring blush on Emma's cheeks that a few must be embarrassing. "And what is good first date material, dear?"

Emma leans forward, eyes glinting at the challenging tone. "We could always get more personal. Who is Regina outside of the office?" Her nose scrunches, and Regina finds herself oddly charmed at the gesture. "What's your last name anyways?"

"Mills."

"Swan."

She chuckles, the sound entrancing Emma. "Are you graceful like the bird?"

"I'm more loud than graceful." It slips out before Emma thinks about it, but Regina's chuckle prevents the instinctual wince.

Regina scoops the last bite of rice up delicately, wiping after she's swallowed. "And I'm not sure what you're looking for. Outside of the office? I cook, support a few charities. I'm a triathlete. A member of the Neighborhood Watch. … A mother."

"A mo-oh!" Emma reaches for her near-empty glass she had knocked over, thankfully having sent only a few ice cubes skittering across the table. She clears her throat. "That's. How old?"

"Thirteen."

"Whoa. I mean, wow."

Ruby bounded to her feet, pausing the movie. She watched Emma remove her shoes. "Well?"

"She has a kid."

"Shoot, Emma, I didn't know - "

"And we have another date this Saturday," added Emma, shutting the door to her room.


End file.
